Broken
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: Bella's heart is torn to pieces when her family dies, will someone help put the pieces back together? Or will she be broken forever? Rated T for content. Cannon Couples. Alternate Universe! All Cullens are Vampires!
1. Prologue

**(A/N. A new story. Yay! Tell me what do you think, as always, I enjoy reviews.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward would've never left.**

**Broken**

**Prologue**

**Bella Pov**

I'm soo happy! Seriously my life couldn't be more perfect.

We are moving into a new house today. By we I mean me, my dad Charlie, my mum Renee and my little bareley 4 year old sister Anna.

Anna Charlie Swan is beautiful in more ways than one. She has my mother's sparkling blue eyes and light brown hair. Her cheeks, pouty lips and small nose are from my father.

Anyway back to the point I am so excited because I finally get to have my own bathroom. At Granma's Swan house there was only one bathroom for the four of us. Can you imagine?There are three bathrooms in the new house. One for mom and dad, one for Anna, and one for me. We are still keeping my Granma's house through for when me and Anna grow up and also because it's the only thing we have left from our grandmother.

"Bella, Bella!" my little sister said happyly from beside me. We were in the hallway of our new home, and I was bringing boxes from my truck to my new room. "Want to see my room?"

"I can't right now, sissy." I told her. "I've got to finish unpacking by tonight. Go ask Daddy."

"Okay." she said with a cute little pout, but then she turned around and ran outside as I followed her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she shouted. "Want to see my room?"

"Sure, kiddo." he said happyly. "Can you handle these, Bella?" he pointed to the boxes.

"Sure, Dad." I responded. I took one of the boxes out of my truck.

"Here, let me handle this." my mother said as she took the box out of my hands. "You go and get more boxes while I check the heating to make sure it's working."

"Okay, mum." I said as I headed to my truck to get another box. I had to climb into the trunk to get it.

I checked to see if there was anything breakable in it, there was nothing. I threw it to the ground and just as I was about to jump, I heard a loud noise, which caused me to fall out of the trunk onto the ground with my head in the box.

Lucky there was a pillow on top.

I raised my head to see where the noise was coming from and screamed.

"Mom, Dad, Anna." I shouted as I picked myself off the cold concrete.

The last thing I remembered were hands and voices pulling me back as I ran towards the wall of flames.

**(What do you think?)**

**(Review, Review, Review,)**


	2. Chapter 1: Where Everything began

**(A.N. Thank you for reviews, I really loved it, and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I'm still a little new. Don't forget to review.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would've had more details on the honeymoon. Oh well... I still loved it.**

**Broken!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Alice's Pov**

I can't wait!

I am soo excited, we're are moving to a new town, Forks.

There's barely any sun there so we will be able to come out more often.

But that's not the only reason we came here, no of course not. It's because I had a vision.

I had a vision of the name of the town and that we're supposed to come here about now, and quite frankly I had no idea who made the decision, but everyone seemed to agree with me.

But then, one night when I was hunting, I got another vision.

_**Vision:**_

_I was holding a human girl in my arms, she was sobbing, crying and screaming and I didn't know what to do. She looked soo broken._

_"It's okay, it's okay." I said rubbing soothing circles onto her back._

_"No, Alice, It's never...going to...be okay." she sobbed into my shoulder. "Never, he doesn't want me Alice... He... doesn't... want me."_

_"It's okay Bella." I tried to sooth the sobbing girl, who apparently was named Bella._

_But then she looked up with an expression that broke my poor dead heart._

_"He... doesn't ..want...me. Edward doesn't want me."_

**_End Vision:_**

It scared the hell out of me, but it was a good scare, it meant that Edward was finally going to find someone, maybe he'd get out of his stupid emo phase.

Right now I was in the Edward's volvo with Jasper driving towards Forks when I got the next vision. It was Bella screaming after her mum, her dad and her little sister Anna, and then... Oh God... Bella running towards the fire, coughing, and.. then.. the vision went blank.

**Bella's Pov**

No, No, No, No, No, No.

This couldn't be happening to me.

NO!

"Let me go." I screamed as I felt cold arms wrapping me in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't do that." said a warm, beautiful soft voice.

I turned around and saw a beautiful young woman. She was about my age, with coal black spiky hair that went in every direction, with light golden brown eyes, and she had the palest skin I had ever seen.

But that's not what held my attention.

She was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but something told me that she already knew the answer, even though I myself didn't know what it was.

What was I feeling at the moment.

Loss... that they were gone forever.

Hope... maybe they're alright.

There was so many more emotions...

"I- I." I sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your safe, it's going to be okay, I promise." she said soothingly.

How did she know my name?

I never remember introducing myself.

Suddenly I heard more voices, and noises, firemen, paramedics, Dr. Gerandy was there asking me if I was okay. It took all my power to nod and I clung on to the beautiful woman for dear life just as she held on to me.

I had no idea what to do, the Officers kept asking me questions, but I just didn't answer them, I could barely hang on to reality, because today felt like a dream.

A dream where everything began.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	3. Chapter 2: Distractions and Monsters

**(A/N. Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews, as always they warm my heart. Hope you like this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella and Jacob would've never fallen in love.**

**Broken- Chapter 2**

**Bella's Pov**

My head was spinning. My world was too, and frankly I didn't know what to do.

What do you do when your family just died? When you have noboby else to mean the slightest of what they meant to you? Do you stay and fight the battles in your life? Or do you just give up?

As I lay in my bed at our... I guess it's my house now, I can't help but wander. I can't help the 'what ifs' that fill my mind. What if I hadn't whined about having one bathroom? What if I had gone with Anna instead of Dad? What if I hadn't let mum take the box from me and I had went in instead?

What if? What if? What if?...

"Ahhh! I screamed in frustration, pulling at my brown curls.

What was I going to do? How does somebody get over something like this?

I got out of bed and walked, more like dragged myself over to my bookshelf, desperate to find something to distract me from my thoughts, even for a little while.

Just as I was about to pick up Wuthering Heights, my favorite book, a knock sounded downstairs at the front door.

I dragged myself downstairs opened the door, only to find the beautiful woman from this morning staring up at me with an excited smile on her small face.

"Hey Bella." she squealed. "We're going shopping."

"Ugh." I groaned but didn't even try to argue.

This was deffinitely the distraction I needed.

**Edward's Pov**

Ugh! I just couldn't get her out of my head.

When Alice got out of the car to help 'the human girl' or 'Bella', we were all confused. Even I was, which is something considering I'm a mind reader, but Alice's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Keeping 'Bella' alive.

But then her scent hit my nostrils. It was the sweetest most powerful scent I had ever smelt, and it took all I had to rush into the nearing forest and not take just a little taste...

I have talked to my brothers about, but none of them were of any help. Jasper said he never encountered a scent so powerful, and Emmett said that both times the humans involved died.

I have talked to Alice too, but the conversation didn't go so well.

* * *

><p>"Alice we have to keep away from her." I tried to make my sister understand. "If we don't, she'll die."<p>

"There is no we about this Edward." Alice snapped and I flinched. She had never used that tone with me. "You're just going to have to deal with it because Bella is my friend."

What the hell has gotten into Alice? She's never wanted to make a friend out of a simple human before. Why now? What was so special about this girl?

"Here." she said, calmer, as she handed me a red blouse. Well she was definitely crazy if she thought I was wearing this!

"What-" I started but Alice interrupted me.

"It's Bella's." my sister said more calmly this time. "It will help you get more used to the scent, so you don't kill her Monday at lunch or in Biology." and then she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>At first I was repulsed and terrified by the idea of sitting next to Bella in Biology, but I slowly warmed up to to it.<p>

I slowly bring the red blouse to my nose and inhale deeply.

I can only hope that it's enough to tame the monster inside me.

**Bella's Pov**

After the day shopping with Alice I was exhausted. No, scratch that I was more than exhausted, I could barely even walk anymore.

We went and practicly cleared the whole mall. Seriously, I think we have about 250 bags stuffed in the trunk and the back of Alice's yellow Porche. Only about twenty bags belonging to me and the rest belonging to Alice. I have no idea how she convinced me to accept her buying things for me, but at this point in time I really didn't care, I was just glad for the distraction.

Not that the distraction would make the pain go away.

No.

Never.

I enjoyed spending time with Alice. She never asked me about my family, for which I was grateful. Instead she asked me about things that didn't matter, small things. What's your favorite colour? What do you like in a guy? What's your favorite clothing line?

I laughed at that one and told her that I had no idea whatsoever about clothes, at which she hit the brake so hard and sudden that I would have flown out the window if she hadn't held me in place.

"What do you mean you have no idea whatsoever about clothes?" Alice asked as soon as she got the car back on the road.

"I've never really ever liked shopping, Alice." and I stopped right there, before the conversation took a dangerous path.

"Why? Shopping is every girl's favorite pastime." she whined.

"I've just never liked spending hours in a dressing room." I mumbled in a sad voice as I remembered when my mum used to drag me shopping with her.

We stopped talking and in another half an hour we arrived at my house, I really shouldn't be surprised seening what kind of car she has and how fast she drives.

She helped me with my bags with a promise to come and pick me up for school tomorrow, at which I told her that it wasn't necessary, but of course there's no saying no to Alice.

I reached my bedroom and fell on my bed, the salty tears sending me into a deep slumber.

**(A.N. So what do you think?)**

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	4. Chapter 3: Migraines and Tears

**(A/N. So so so so so so... sorry! My laptop was broken, then when I got it back I had writers block... everything just seemed to be going against me! Good News: I got a Beta! The amazing KayFiction! All Beta-Read stuff will go to my new profile whenever they're ready! I'll give you guys my other penname when I have it ready, just keep following my profile!)**

**Broken! **

**Chapter 3!**

**Migraines and Tears!**

**Bella Pov**

When I woke up the next day I felt better and worse.

I had the worst possible migraine known to man, as it felt as if the pain was sucking me deeper into something unknown.

I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. As I passed the mirror I saw my reflection and almost ran back into bed and pretend to sleep so maybe Alice wouldn't beg me to come to school with her.

I took my time in the shower, relaxing my muscles, breathing in and trying to forget the horrible nightmare I had last night.

_**Nightmare**_

_I woke up hearing noises coming from downstairs, probably in the kitchen. I tried to get up but I had a hard time moving my muscles properly. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:00 am. _

_AM?_

_What the hell?_

_After trying again and again, I finally got myself out of bed and down the stairs._

_When I entered I gasped, my knees buckled under me as I fell and my hand went automatically to my mouth._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Isabella." He shouted angrily, and I flinched afraid. I had never in my life heard him use that tone with me. "This is all your fault! How could you let us die? Why didn't you do something?"_

"_I'm . . so sorry. . . daddy!" I sobbed._

"_Why, Bella, why?" said a new voice that I recognised as my mother. "Why didn't you do something?"_

"_I'm so sorry mom." I sobbed harder this time, tears streaming like a river from my eyes down my cheeks and onto the floor._

"_Ella, y ont you ove me?" _

_**End Nightmare**_

I woke up screaming at my little sister's words. It pained me. It pained me to my very core to hear use that tone, the sadness in it unmistakeable.

I managed to fall back asleep, while murmuring 'I'm sorry's' and 'I love you's'.

By the time Alice arrived, I was dressed and decent looking. I hoped.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when I opened the door causing the migraine to get worst. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I whispered, willing the pounding in my head to disappear.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, Yeah!"

She let it go after that but I could see that she still wanted to ask.

After arguing with her for over thirty minutes I finally let her do my hair and makeup.

"I don't understand what is the point in all of this. I'm only going to school, Alice, not to a ball."

The brush Alice used to do my hair dropped to the floor with a thud while she stared at me in horror.

"You mean . . . ." she stuttered. "You have never worn makeup before." She picked the brush back up and continued brushing my hair.

"No . . . . Not really." I answered her although I wasn't sure if it was a question, more like a statement, like she knew the answer before she even asked.

"Done." She said after a few more minutes of waiting. "Stand up and twirl."

I did as she said just as she nodded her as if she was agreeing to something.

* * *

><p>I felt exhausted as I walked into my Trigonometry class and sat down in my usual seat at the back of the class. What I was expecting was one of the most popular girls in school to sit next to me. Jessica Stanley.<p>

"Hi." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Um... Hey?"

"So... I am like so, so sorry about your family and like, I found out very quickly, and I was like even there. Are you like, okay?"

I smiled. Jessica always seemed to have some obsession with the word 'like'. Why? I don't even want to know.

"Um ... Yeah. I'm trying you know!" I was reluctant to tell her because even though I don't like to judge people, I always got the impression that she was only friends with her group just so she could higher up her rank in popularity.

"Yeah and like I saw you hugging a Cullen and like could you like tell me, were you guys like friends before they like came here."

"No, she just stopped me from going in there to save them."

"Are you like, an idiot?"

I had an overwhelming urge to slap her which surprised me, I was usually a very non – violent person.

Thankfully the teacher came in and started the class, and I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Jessica wouldn't try anything with Mr. Varner in the class.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang I hurried out of the classroom to the cafeteria only grabbing an apple and a bottle of water before sitting in my usual seat.<p>

"Hey Bella!" Alice squealed as soon as she sat beside me.

"Hi Alice!" I said quietly.

When I looked up I came face to face with Alice's brothers and sister, and my god they were beautiful.

There was a guy holding Alice's hand. He had dirty blond hair, with dark golden brown eyes and slightly built. I got a weird vibe from him, like I should keep my distance. Weird.

The girl standing beside the blonde guy was the essence of pure beauty. She had long blond hair that almost reached her waist and only brought out her golden eyes even more. She was the kind of girl women envied and men adored.

Beside her, holding her hand was a well-built guy who looked like he spent days in a gym with brown hair, golden eyes and cute dimples. He looked scary but at the same time, innocent.

And finally on the other side of Alice was another guy. He had bronze hair, golden brown eyes and a crooked smile gracing his features. He was by far the most beautiful, even more beautiful than the other girl.

"Hi Bella." Smiled Alice. "This is Edward-" she pointed to the bronze hair guy. He was still smiling, but glancing a little closers now it somehow looked like it was forced "This is my Jasper-" she pointed to the dirty blond guy with the weird vibe who just gave me a curt nod. "This is Rosalie-" she pointed to the beautiful girl who flicked her hair. "And finally this is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett." She pointed to the well-built guy which smiled and waved saying in an excited and very loud voice. "Hey."

"Hi." I said shyly. "I'm Bella."

"Hello." said Edward the bronze-haired god, his voice like velvet against rough skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

I felt myself blush. "Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you too."

"Whoa! You're as pale as us." Emmett muttered in astonishment. "Ow." He then said as he glared at Jasper. I figured Jasper must have stomped on Emmett's foot by accident.

I noticed Alice glaring disapprovingly at Jasper with her arms crossed across her chest and Edward giving her a questioning glance.

For the rest of lunch we, I guess you could say 'I' since none of the Cullens seemed to have touched their food, I ate the rest of my little lunch peacefully while they all seemed to stare at each other and me, occasionally whispering, but I couldn't hear a thing.

After lunch we all headed to our classes, Edward and I, walking side by side, towards Biology.

In Biology I usually sat alone , since no one really wanted to be friends with me, but I was okay with that. Now as my seat was the only one empty, Edward would be sitting with me.

Today we were watching a movie about Genetic Engineering. I have watched it before so I had no interest in it, instead my interest was on the boy sitting beside me and the electric vibe humming between us.

I saw him turning towards me and I quickly hid my face in my brown hair.

The rest of the class I found myself stealing quick glances at him only to blush and turn away when I was caught, and before I knew it the class was over and the magic that somehow seemed to hang between us, when the lights were out.

"That was boring..." I heard myself say.

He smiled crookedly before responding.

"You have no idea."

We headed to the Volvo Alice's drove me to school with which I found out belonged to Edward. This time both Jasper and Edward rode with us, I discussed with Edward about the Biology Assignment we had on plant reproduction, and before I knew it we were at my house.

"Bye guys." I said as I ran out of the car and into the house hearing them all saying 'Bye' especially Alice.

I unlocked my door just as the house phone was ringing.

"Hello. Swan Residence." I answered.

"Bella!" said a familiar, excited voice.

Jacob.

"Jake, Hi!"

"Hey, my and I were wondering if you want to come over for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure! What time?"

"Now would be good."

"Cool! I'll be there!"

"Bye Bells, see you." I felt tears come to my eyes as I heard the name 'Bells'. My father used to call me that all the time.

"Bye Jake." I said as I closed the phone and sunk to the floor crying until it was time to go.

**(Please Review! Tell me what you think? What do you expect to happen in the next chapter?)**


End file.
